A True Love
by Chrisumitai-Kevin Kiamori
Summary: Sora,Roxas,Chris,Conner,And Kevin.Will they find their True Love?
1. I love you Sora, you're my obsession

A True Love

Chapter 1

I love you Sora

"Up sleepy head!" Sora looked around sleepily and saw his bigger brothers Leon and Cloud(one of Sora's half brothers) and saw his twin half brother Roxas "What!?!" Sora yelled, "It's your 16th birthday!" Cloud replied "Well why doesn't Roxas get woken up 7:30 in the morning!" Sora yelled, "It's Roxas' Birthday too!" "Well Roxas said he'd rather celebrate your birth day." Leon said "yeah, I'd rather make my brother happy." Roxas agreed "Well can I get in some clothes 'cause I'd rather you guys don't stare at me in my boxers." Sora replied madly "Ok we'll be outside." Cloud huffed, Leon and Cloud got out of the room but Roxas stayed "well aren't you gonna go?" Sora asked his twin brother."Sora you're my twin brother I don't think it'll matter." Roxas replied while getting Sora's clothes out, "Here I got what you usually wear a red and blue tank and black and blue shorts, by the way nice get up." "Yours is no better," Sora laughed "you wear a black cotton sleeveless jacket with jeans that are half black at the top and white at the bottom." Roxas came closer and kissed him. "What the hell was that for!!!" Sora Screamed "Part of your birthday present." Roxas replied after Sora got his clothes on he left his room with Roxas "You are really weird, you know that?" Sora told Roxas after that Roxas pinned Sora to the green wall and started kissing him even more, Sora wriggled and squirmed but Roxas was Stronger and kept Sora down "Roxas stop!" Sora yelled but Roxas kissed him even more. "Sora I never want to stop your like a walking wet dream." Roxas told Sora "You're too beautiful and smart and funny to resist." "Roxas stop you're freaking me out!" Sora Screamed, after a few more kisses Roxas stopped and said, " If you ever tell anyone, I'll hurt Leon! Got it?!" Sora started crying and ran off, Sora found the bathroom and used a tissue to wipe away his tears and went outside "Leon?" Sora Asked, "has anyone loved you so much they forcefully kissed you?" "Well, once." Leon replied "who?" Sora asked "Cloud." Leon replied grimly "Cloud?!" Sora yelled "Yeah, sometimes he still does I try to get away but he's to strong. Why did you ask?" Leon Replied "Roxas." "What about Roxas?" Leon asked "Roxas kissed me too, I tried to get away but was too strong he said 'Sora I never want to stop your like a walking wet dream. You're too beautiful and smart and funny to resist' he also said that he'll hurt you if I tell anyone." Sora said as he started crying, then Cloud and Roxas came down as Sora wiped away his tears. "C'mon Sora the present's in the garage." Cloud told Sora as he led the way, on the way Sora said "You're evil." "What?" "You're evil." "Why?" Cloud asked, "Because of the things you do to Leon! That's why!" "That's none of your business." Cloud growled " Were here! Here is your brand new car!" Cloud said as he opened the garage door, it was a red convertible. "Thank you!" Sora replied " Here's my present Sora." Roxas said Sora frowned when he heard him, he turned around and saw a smile on Roxas' face, then ran into the house up the stairs and into his bedroom. A few minutes later he heard footsteps then a knock on his door " Sora." Roxas said, " Go away!" Sora yelled. Sora heard the door open " Go away Roxas!" Sora yelled, " I just wanted to give my present." Roxas sighed as he handed kingdom hearts 2 to Sora " Thanks." Sora replied glumly "well I'm going to Kairi's house now." Sora said as he started running for the door, but Roxas caught his arm " Oh no your not." Roxas told Sora as he pulled him closer and started making out with him " Stop!" "no way hottie." " I'm serious stop it Roxas, I'm straight!" Sora yelled, " That only makes you sexier Sora." Roxas complimented as he loosened his grip. Sora took the chance and ran for the door as got out of Roxas' grip. He ran down stairs to only see Cloud forcefully kissing Leon, seeing what was happening Sora rushed to help Leon while doing so was tapped on the back Sora looked back to see Roxas as he pulled Sora towards him and started kissing him passionately "Sora I love you." Roxas cooed, " Please Roxas don't." Sora pleaded but Roxas kept on kissing. After everything was done Sora went to bed. After a while Roxas came in and tried to kiss him but Sora moved, then Roxas tried again and Sora tried to move again but Roxas grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place, then he kissed Sora for a long time. "You told Leon didn't you?" Roxas said angrily "I got grounded, but I guess I'll forgive you this time." "Roxas!" Sora yelled "I don't like it when you get mad at me when I did nothing wrong and I hate that you boss me around!" Sora grabbed him by the neck " But I like it when you kiss me." Sora whispered giving Roxas a boner, well 2 more inches...

* * *

hmmmmmmmmmmmmm looks like sora changed his mind, what'll happen next?...... Well I need more reveiws to write it SO GET OFF YOUR ASSES TO COMPLIMENT ME that is all.... for now if you reveiw

3 reveiws equals me continue story!


	2. Chris is here!

Roxas looked confused, "What?"

"I said I like it when you kiss me." Sora replied in which after pecking Roxas right on the lips, "goodnight." Sora got up and went bed. Roxas smiled, goodnight he whispered.

THE END…

Of the day (haha!)

The next morning…

'Few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna have been like that.'(A/N nice ringtone) Clik

"Wat up?" Sora asked his phone

"THIS SHIT IS BANANAS!" Riku yelled (good pun),

"What are you talking about?" Sora moaned while rubbing his eyes,

"Your cousin Chris is coming to live at your house right?"

"Yeah on Sunday."

"Guess what day it is…"

"Sunday. He's coming today, so what?"

" He's my half brother."

"So?"

"Let me say this slowly. WE still with me? ARE RELATED."

"SO you listening? WHAT?"

"You're so oblivious." 'Eeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr clk'

"Whatever." Sora said as he pulled on some clothes (kh2) _ding dong_Sora ran down stairs, but his dad beat him to the door,

" Hola senore (seen-your its Spanish for mister) Strife." A voice said,

"Chris!" Max smiled,

" In the flesh." Chris replied,

" It's been so long!"

"4 years 56 days 2 hours and 28 minutes. who's counting? I am!" Chris corrected,

"Okayyy?" Max replied, Chris smiled a smile that would turn men gay, woman rushing to him and angels sing, Sora appeared right at the smile 'fucking hot smile' he thought,

" Hi Sora, how's it going?" Chris asked

"Ok I guess."

" That's ok I guess." Chris mimicked, Sora smiled,

" So where's the anagram?"

"What anagram?"

"The sack fulla rocks (rucksack)" Chris responded,

" You shall feel pain!" Roxas yelled as he ran towards Chris flailing his keyblades,

"Apparently he heard that!" Chris screamed, running in the living room,

" Damn straight I did!" Roxas yelled catching Chris in a corner, Chris held up his hands in two keys shined into _trustworthy nothingness… sweet melodies…_ Roxas stared in amazement as the two objects appeared out of nowhere and he had no clue he could wield,

" A lot has happened in four years." Chris smiled weakly, which still made men hard.

* * *

**kevin:stop bitchin' I finally wrote another chapter!  
Chris:thats not nice...  
kevin:piss off!  
Chris:p-p-please kevin I don't like you like this...(sob)  
kevin:I I'm sorry Chris...  
Chris:just dont be mean(tear runs down face)  
kevin:aawwwww I dont like seeing my uke cry...(hugs chris)  
Chris: just remember we dont own kingdom hearts only the plot...**


	3. Ready for School?

At Dinner…

"So Chris, How's Kevin?" Max Asked,

"Okay." Chris frowned, upon his twin brother's name.

Flashback"Chris?" Kevin asked,

"Mmmhhhmmm?" Chris replied while doing his homework, all out of the blue Kevin forced his lips onto Chris's and pried his brothers lips open and stuck his tongue in the wet cavern known as his brother's mouth. He picked up his twin and carried him to his bed while raping Chris's mouth. Chris struggled and flailed and kicked but to no avail, Kevin slowly undressed himself and the struggling boy under him.(A/N … You know what happens next)

Flashback end

"Something wrong?" Max asked,

"No." Chris lied, Chris finished dinner and walked up to his room to sleep.

Next day… Chris POV

I woke up, got dress in the school uniform and walked down stairs for breakfast,

"Ready for a new school?" Sora Asked,

"Yup I got the same classes as you and Roxas so I'll probably be following you two around." I Answered,

"Good." Sora smiled, " You probly Should, Because people might… um, rape you."

"Yeah cause I'm that hot!" I Bragged, " but You're hot too, cause you must have felt quite pretty the things Roxas was doing to you."

Sora blushed, " You heard?" I nodded, Roxas Walked down stairs wearing what me and Sora were wearing,

"You guys ready to go?" Roxas asked,

"Yeah!" Chris Exclaimed,(A/N Roxas, Sora and Chris are all 16) they got in Sora's car and drove to high school, they arrived at the school 'hallow bastion high private school'.

* * *

Kevin:'notha chapta'  
Chris:we own you and me but not KH boo hoo  
Kevin: Where's the intern?  
Chris: IDK  
Rose: HERE I AM!  
Chris: AH!  
Kevin: Crazy red head...  
Rose:-raises knife- WHAT?  
Chris:NOTHINGYOURENOTACRAZYREDHEAD!  
Rose:Good.-lowers knife-


	4. Thinking of you where ever you are

Chris POV

"We're here!" Sora chimed,

"So?" I asked, I was thinking about my friend I forgot his name and I don't remember anything about the place but, that part of my life was coming back slowly.

Flashback

" Bye, Chris." A voice cried, _so far in my dreams I've learned that the voice belonged to my old Boyfriend, and that I lived at a place called destiny Islands for four years_

" Bye, ------. I'll miss you a lot you're my best friend, and we may forget each other and meet again without knowing but, we'll be in each others hearts maybe forgotten, but not lost, we'll always be together…_ the memory fades for a bit but I think nothing was said in the short time._ In our hearts." _  
The dream always ends here so far I've put together that I was 14 and the place I lived at was Destiny Islands._

"So it's your first day here isn't that kind of special?" Sora asked,

"Not unless Conner goes here." I replied,_ Conner that's his name, Conner Sumaki_(A/N: Sorry I didn't mention before but italics are thoughts)

"Who's Conner?" Sora asked,

"One of the few people who have a very special place in my heart." I responded, playing with a heart shaped necklace one side made of Onyx(black) the other side made of diamond (Clear) the Onyx side had a bat wing on the side, the diamond side had an angels wing.

"Do I have a special place in your heart?" Roxas asked eagerly,

"Why would you I haven't seen you in 2 years and the moment you see me you try to bash my head in!" I laugh yelled,

"Now Chrisumitai Jonathan Kiamori, that is no way to speak to your cousin." Sora imitated a mom voice,

"Sora you're the one who thought my smile was ' fucking hot'" I put so much emphasis on 'fucking hot',

Sora flushed, people stared at him _wait. People? We're in the school! OMG! I didn't notice that!_ "Did I say that out loud?" Sora asked flustered,

"Yes you did. But all but all business men have to look fucking hot. It's a life style." I boasted, I guess we haven't been properly introduced My name is Chrisumitai Jonathan Kiamori, I am 16 and I am the owner of Nintendo.

"You know I think you get your looks from me." A voice said behind me.

* * *

Chris:Sorry I don't own nintendo, kingdom hearts or kentucky grilled chicken,  
Rose: It's okay.  
Kevin:We finally got this chapter done.  
Chris:WE!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!! Me and Rose did all the work!!!You did bullshit!  
Rose:YEAH! we should kill him for saying that!!!!  
Chris: I already have the knives.  
*both raise knives w/ maniac grins*  
ME: HEY!  
Chris, Rose and Kevin:wha--!  
ME:I did MOST of the work. You two edited and revised!!!Besides I DO own you three.  
Kevin: Thank you lord.  
ME: hint: Rose will be part of the story soon.  
Rose: Really!?! I wasn't ready for this award, honestly i think i don't deserve this, it wasn't me who made this happen though, it was all of you. without your encouragement and support and even just watching and nominating me. It wasn't me, it was you. Thank you all for choosing me. and one more thing I woul-  
Kayne: Sorry Rose but I think Beyonce deserves this award and blah blah blah i didn't watch the MTV awards.  
Chris:Yeesh Rose you didn't win an emmy.  
Rose:MTV  
Chris:We also don't own Kayne(he's a gay fish) or an MTV award.  
Rose: What!?! I thought we were on ABC family!  
Chris: I'm sorry Rose you may be my best friend but, you are such a retarded idiot.  
Rose:none taken.


	5. I remember this position

I smiled I knew that voice, I turned around and jumped on him, "Riku!" I laughed,

"The one and only." Riku said, pushing me off him. I grinned, I was pretty heavy (if you call 155 lbs. Heavy),

"But Riku, I look nothing like you." I said,

" I guess." Riku replied, I walked over to my new locker, # 007, I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked,

"I'ma secret agent." I chuckled,

"Okay secret agent why do you call yourself that?" Sora asked,

"It's double 0, seven to you." I answered in my best British accent, I moved out of the way so they could see my locker number, they laughed too.

I put in my things and got out my Algebra 1 book, I closed my locker and as soon as I turned I fell on top someone, it was Conner, I remember this position.

* * *

Chris:Sorry this is short I just really needed to get it out.  
Rose:No you didn't  
Chris: Yes I did  
Rose:nooo...  
Chris:Yes  
Rose:nnnnnoooooooooooooooo.............  
Chris: Look how about I make it up by making the next chapter yoai?  
Rose:yes  
ME:It was gonna be a yoai chapter in the first place. And how about I be called Sonoshi not 'ME'  
Sonoshi:Better


	6. Sex is so underaged nowadays

(Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! but on with the story! Remember the WHOLE chapter is a flashback)

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, MTV, KFC,KGC, BUT! I do own Rose,Max, Kevin,Conner, and Chris' asses  
Rating:M for sex, language and interruptions.  
Summary:Chrisand Conner DO it!Like I promised! **

**Please comment, fav. or flame I just need to be acknowledged!**

* * *

CHRIS POV

"OMG sor—" I started to say but was interrupted by Conner's lips, I was coming in to my room and Conner was for some reason lying on the floor! So I obviously tripped on him and landed next his face.

Conner lifted his lips from mine, "Don't talk. It ruins everything." Conner whispered, obviously this was a setup, but I went along with it anyway.

His tongue entered my mouth twisting with mine, I moaned pleasure striking me, " Like that don'tcha?" He whispered in to my mouth,

He lifted me up like my brother Kevin did, bridal style, he laid me on the bed, I knew what was coming, "Wait before you do anything you need to know that I'm not a virgin." I interjected,

"I know." Conner smiled how did he? PERVERT!

He slid off my pants very slowly, he did the same with himself, both of us hard and in our boxers, he unbuttoned my shirt slipping it off, his own shirt following it. Time seemed to go so slow, his every movement so detailed, why was he teasing me?

"C'mon go faster!" I yelled,

" Someone seems ready to be fucked all of a sudden." He smirked, I blushed so hard I think I popped a vessel.

He slid off his boxers, then mine both of us were exposed, he eyes fixed on my hardness, he lowered his head and kissed the tip of it his warm mouth wrapped around my aroused member going up and down, up and down, up and down until I reached the pure bliss of my climax. I entangled my fingers in to his hair keeping his head down to suck all of my seed, I made sure he choked it all down.

The tip of his dick at my ass, "You ready." He asked shakily, I nodded, hoping it wouldn't hurt.

He pushed in slowly then let me get used to him, I gestured for him to continue, it hurt like hell, but for love I'll do anything, it slowly hurt less the faster he went, pleasure rising, then he hit the sweet spot, again I screamed, he positioned himself to that spot, hitting it over and over, tripling the pleasure,

"I'm gonna come!" He yelled, after the last few pushes he came inside me, he pulled out, "Sorry I came inside you."

"It's… ok, I liked it." I panted,

"Chris?" he asked,

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Conner: I regret nothing.  
Chris: Course you don't. getting me pregnant is no problem.  
Conner:W-WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
Rose:He isn't pregnant dumbass.  
Kevin: YOU FUCKED MY BABY BROTHER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Conner:Youdid it first!  
Kevin:HE's my brother!  
Chris:Only Roxas gets my ass!  
Roxas: three-somes all night.  
Kevin and Conner:HE"S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Igor: yeeees maestor.  
Rose: Uncle Igor? Is that you?  
Igor:yeeees Rose I am ze uuncle


	7. Roses are red and Soras are Blue!

lol:thanks I like it too.  
Rosemary B. : Yeah I think Rose deserves a part too. she did think she got an award. Isn't that enough?

text- /blah blah enter words here blah/

I shall continue writing! And maybe I will hire a beta reader soon. Don't know should I?

* * *

"Sorry Conner , but no sex this time, 'Kay?" I giggled, Sorry but I'm a giggler,

"Darn. I thought I could get away with it this time."Conner laughed, he is NOT a giggler, we're pretty much polar opposites but that's what make us attract each other,

"You took my virginity once please don't take it again." I begged whispering, I didn't want anyone to hear me,

"I thought your brother took it." Conner reminded me,

"Well he doesn't count!" I laughed, I got up and pulled Conner up.

Sora was texting someone, Why I'll never know, seeing as how he should pay more attention to ME 'Cause I'm rape-able according to HIM. "Sora your mom's calling." I teased,

" My mom's dead." Sora responded,

" I bet Roxas still has his mom." I once again teased,

"Who do you think the woman who lives in the house is?" Sora rudely replied, well... there was Alison, the girl who lives in the attic and Rebecca, Roxas' mom,

"Alison?" I smirked,

"How do you know about her!?!?" Sora said frantic-ly,his face a fluorescent blue

" Dude she lives above me and snores." I giggled,

" I've never had a problem with that." Roxas interjected, Zzz my pocket buzzed, I checked it, a text from Sora / OMG you were dating the most popular kid in school?/

" he wasn't in middle school." I answered Sora,

" OMG Chris is that you?" a voice asked behind me, I knew who it was.

"Roselina!" I smiled,

* * *

Rose: Thanks rosemary! you saved my ass!  
Chris: lol did too.  
Sonoshi: I shall continue writing as long as I continue getting reviews. Don't just read and not review, if you don't there'll be no story.


End file.
